Wanting that Sun Sigil
by Musicmaker
Summary: Tidus is playing his PS2 and is getting on fine....till he wants that Sun Sigil from the Chocobo trainer...will they succeed? Or will the Satan of all video games give them the trouble wreaked on Final Fantasy fans? My first, so LIGHT flames please.


What would happen if Tidus and the gang were able to play their own video game, they're doing fine until they want that Sun Sigil….my first so be kind, please.

"Yeah, that's right you stupid Malbaro, DIE!" Screamed Tidus as he fumbled with the controller. "BOO YA!" There was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in!" shouted Tidus with a grin on his face. Wakka slowly walked in, glaring at the blonde.

"Man, whacha got to play that game for at ten at night when I'm tryin' to sleep, ya? I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up the whole house by know!" The tropical accent burr rang with anger, but Tidus merely shrugged and started playing again, when he came upon the chocobo trainer.

"Train chocobos? I don't remember having to do _that_…"

"Huh? I remember you racin' on a chocobo," said Wakka slowly, "But you never trained one, ya?"

"Oh well, doesn't matter, I _am _the master of this video game," with that he puffed out his chest and got ready to race the trainer…

Five minutes later…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Screamed the blonde throwing down the controller.

"Hey man, calm down, ya? You got unlimited times, no? Just keep tryin'." Wakka merely received a glare from his friend. Tidus tried it again, to no avail.

"Since when do birds fly at people!" he asked grumpily. Again he raced, but still got a time of 20 seconds. "MAN! I must have raced at least FIFTY times by now!" A low chuckle got his attention. "Hey, what are you laughing at?"

"N-nothin' man…" Wakka continued to chuckle though.

"Oh, I see…you think you can do better! Well, here's your chance," Tidus held out the controller for Wakka to take.

"Hey brudda, I ain't sayin nothin', ya? You're just…amusing." He responded with his hands held up in defense.

"I insist." Tidus said roughly. Wakka reluctantly took the controller…

"DAMN IT, MAN!" Wakka screamed jumping up and down while Tidus howled with laughter. "HEY MAN, it isn't funny!"

Very suddenly, the door opened, revealing Yuna, Rikku, Lulu, and Auron, all standing in their pajamas, looking very grumpy. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" they all screamed in unison, except for Yuna, who, as always, was being very quiet.

Tidus and Wakka blushed furiously.

"If it's that damn game, I'm gonna take you two out back, put you in paper bags and beat you with a cudgel," said Auron with a death glare.

"You boys know nothing, you make too much noise, sure, I'm hyper, but I can control it!" said Rikku furiously.

Lulu said nothing, she merely stared at Wakka with her blood red eyes, shaking her head.

Yuna, on the other hand, slowly approached them and asked, "Um…what are you doing?" Tidus at once jumped up and began explaining.

"Well, it's a video game, of us you see, and we were just…stuck on this one part…" he was distracted by her eyes.

_Man, I hate it when she does that, she's too beautiful, I feel like she's scanning me or something…_

"…and we can't get past it." Everyone stared.

"Wait a second," said Auron frowning, "If you beat this game, will you shut up?"

Tidus blushed. "Probably."

Rikku, Auron, Lulu, and Yuna put their head together and whispered: "Let's do it."

Rikku moved towards them and took the controller from Wakka. She too failed miserably, and after ten times of doing so, she threw the controller down in frustration and swore in Al Bhed. Lulu, moved forward and watched Tidus give it another shot.

"Since when did you ever collect balloons on a chocobo and dodge birds while doing it? She asked with contempt. Tidus blushed for what seemed the millionth time that night. After more screaming and fuming and jumping up and down in anger, Lulu took the controller, tried it once, failed, and said: "Good night, if you wake me up again, we will never have another problem with video games." Tidus and Wakka gulped nervously. Everyone looked at Auron, who looked on and said: "I don't play video games." With that, they all looked at Yuna, who blushed slightly and sai: "I've never played a video game before…" Tidus grinned and said: "Hey, it's cool." He then showed her the controls, and when she finally figured them out, she played her first video game. Even though she didn't quite get under zero seconds, she came pretty close, but even still, Tidus and the others (except Auron, of course) roared with anger, but when lightning struck outside, they all immediately stopped for fear of Lulu.

"I _can't _believe this!" Tidus exclaimed, "This has got to be the demon of all video games!"

_Demon of all video games? But this is fun! Wait, if this is a demon…I CAN USE HOLY MAGIC ON IT!_

And so, Yuna started playing again, muttering to herself, when another flash of light, this time not from lightning, Yuna made all the birds disappear from the video game. And so she scored the Sun Sigil.

Tidus's jaw hit the floor, Wakka fell over, Rikku jolted, and Auron praised Yevon.

"WE GOT THE SUN SIGIL!" They all screamed, again, with the exception of Auron. Yuna grinned, and said it was nothing. But the small celelbration was cut extremely short when Lulu appeared, a demon in her eyes, shouting: "I WARNED YOU!"

Auron slowly started to leave, when Lulu said, "Oh no you don't." A look of horror on all their faces, Lulu began to cast her Fury of Spells…

The next day…

Everyone slowly awaked to find themselves all in the game room, the PS2 gone.

"NO!" screamed Tidus, running to Lulu's room, only to find Lulu sitting in front of the TV, playing the game, muttering things under her breath.

"Good morning, Tidus," she said with a smile, she turned back to the game, only to get a demonic look on her face. "BLOODY HELL!" she screamed, throwing down the controller. Tidus slowly backed out of the room and closed the door, slowly promising that he would never ask Lulu to join him in playing video games.

The End


End file.
